Even hollows can have a heart
by shadowbiter
Summary: Ichigo's hollow form is fully discovered and in the process of doing so it is also learned that Ulquiorra has a softer side and it is felt only for one said Ichigo.    YAOI/MATURE:You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime though I thought it was my time to add my own little twist to the love triangle

Chapter One: A not so subtle hint...

There he sat atop a broken wall his long white coat flowing in the wind, his hair brushing against his face. It was all he could do not to shed his grim non-chalante expression for one of heartfelt pain. Try as he might he could not lose the image of a bloody and beaten Ichigo laying motionless before him the day before. He sat there with his thoughts alone and undisturbed until he faintly but ever-so-clearly began to make out someone calling his name in the distance...

"Hey Ulquiorra! How did you like the show I put on yesterday? I really gave that Ichigo kid a beat down."

Ulquiorra sat for a moment taking in the very words he just heard and tried to very subtly answer.

"I do not understand all your unreasonable anger towards Ichigo, why drag out a long and boring fight? If you want to kill him just do so but do not show off, it is not very flattering on you."

Grimmjow smirked at the the rebuttle he just recieved and turned to walk away but stopped when Ulquiorra muttered something that he had to play over in his head to make sure he heard right...

"Ichigo... You foolish Soul Reaper... What would I do without you?..."

Grimmjow began walking again assuming that he was talking about his urge to fight. Just as Grimmjow faded inside the dark corridor Ulquiorra turned swiftly to the left as a giant and very familiar zanpakuto came crashing down slicing off a corner of his sleeve. He turned and stared Ichigo in the eyes and there was a brief silence before Ichigo muttered...

"You filthy espada! I will make you pay for taking Orahime!"

"You cannot win in your current condition."

Ulquiorra warned noticing the bandaged ribcage of the noticably tired Soul Reaper. Just as Ichigo moved to swing his zanpakuto for a second strike, Ulquiorra moved in quickly placing a foot behind his and pushing hard right above the bandaged ribcage so as to hurt him but not to kill him, there was a loud _**crash**_ as Ichigo fell back dropping his sword and staring in disbelief when out of nowhere Ulquiorra changed his stance and caught Ichigo in his arms and leaned into his ear whispering...

_"I told you, you could not win in this condition..."_

The feel of Ulquiorra's breath against Ichigo's neck was making him not only angry but also very uncomortable. He moved so he could stand up but was shocked when he was caught and turned... right into a kiss being placed on his lips by the very espada he just tried to kill. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief at the scene he was just placed in. He sat motionless for a moment as the feelings of pure exstacy and yet engulfing rage built inside of the now red-faced Soul Reaper. He loosened the espada's grip and shoved him off turning and hiding his face trying to think of a way to hold his dignity and win the fight against this enemy and his almost unrequited love. This was a situation no one was expecting, least of all the very man who just tried to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2 Out cold and still awake

Disclaimer:I do not own this anime though it is one of my fav .

Chapter Two: Out cold and still awake.

Ichigo turned and faced Ulquiorra, his face now red with anger and confusion. He slowly raised his sword to strike a third time but he just didn't have it in him and he fell over passing out before he even hit the ground. Ulquiorra turned around when he saw Renji out of the corner of his eye and when the red haired Soul Reaper got within range, he slowly began to walk away hiding his face from the now pissed Renji so as to not let him see the pain he now felt for the unconcious Ichigo. Over his shoulder, he could now hear the whistling of a sword getting closer. He side-stepped to the right just in time to miss the blade of Renji's zanpakuto as it flew by him followed by the Soul Reaper. Ulquiorra turned to the left and grabbed the blunt side of the ridged sword with his right hand and attempted to smack Renji in the throat with his left. Renji saw this and quickly leaned back placing his right foot behind the apparently bemused espada grabbing his right arm, he quickly moved his left foot behind him and swept his right foot forward kicking the feet of Ulquiorra out from under him as he began to grin and chuckle cockily. With his bemused expression gone Ulquiorra twisted his body placing one hand on the ground and flipped himself landing on his right leg kicking Renji in the back of the head. As Renji face-planted on the ground he let out a slight laugh. Curious Ulquiorra turned to the now limp Soul Reaper and flipped him over with his foot. Renji let out a gasp of pain still holding his ever cocky smile.

"You don't get it do you you stupid espada? We will not give up until we beat you all!"

Renji spoke through a smile even though he could barely lift his head. Out of the corner of his eye the espada noticed a strange glow and turned cautiously to see where it was coming from. There he stood, Ogichi, Ichigo's full hollow form, radiating pure energy from his new perfected state. Ulquiorra let out a bemused grin and spoke without a single hint of emotion...

"I see you have mastered your hollow form well Ichigo, Let's hope it lasts long enough this time..."

With a echoing voice that appeared to come from around the new hollow rather then from Ichigo spoke...

"There won't be any issues on my end Ulquiorra, you just be sure you can stand long enough for me to knock you down!"

Just then Ichigo moved in a blink to right behind the dumb-founded espada and punched him right in the back, then shifted his stance and kicked his feet from under him before elbowing him in the stomach and then rushing over to Renji's side to see that he was still alive. As soon as he heard Renji wheeze he turned his attention back to Ulquiorra and the spot where he lay. Ichigo could feel the hollow form slipping away and knew that he had to finish this quickly. He ran over to him and swung his fist down as fast as he could, as if he expected this Ulquiorra shifted on the ground and Ichigo's fist landed right in the hole in Ulquiorra's chest just as his hollow form dissolved around him. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo could see Renji sitting up and looking over to him as Ulquiorra punched him in the chest and sent him flying. The espada then stood up and began walking away.

"Go home."

Was all the espada mumbled as he walked, fading into the distance. As much as he liked Ichigo, Ulquiorra was beginning to become pestered by the Soul Reaper. He looked down holding a piece of Ichigo's sleeve that he had torn off in the fight and he smiled as he knew it would not be the last time he would see the man he fell for so unexpectedly.


	3. Chapter 3 don't say no Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own this la anime.

Chapter three: Don't say no Ichigo

Ulquiorra was walking down the long dark corridor to head back to his room when a gentle breeze rushed in through the open window and skimmed the surface of his skin. He turned and hopped out the window and began walking through the desolet desert letting the cool air take him away to a place of normality. He had to turn and go back when he realized he had walked too far. He got halfway back when he saw the silhouette of a Soul Reaper, he tuned and began charging at the humanoid full force. Something was off, there was only one Soul Reaper which was unusual for them because they usually tend to travel in a group. As he got closer he made out the blurry face of Ichigo, he was walking towards Ulquiorra at the same pace he moved towards him. He could just make out the smug grin on Ichigo's face as he got closer and then released his zanpakuto before swinging it at the almost amused espada, Ulquiorra stepped to the side and let the sword fall hitting the ground as a handful of dirt blew away in the air from where the it hit. The emotionless espada spoke quietly as the sword kept falling and missing...

"Why are you here Ichigo?...I thought you left already...Why did you come back?..."

The now angrier Ichigo responded by swinging faster and harder causing more and more dirt to swirl up around them. Ulquiorra turned to walk away but was stopped when the Soul Reaper spoke for the first time...

"Don't you dare turn your back to me you evil espada, face me you coward! Tell me, why did you kiss me you emotionless asshole?"

Ulquiorra simply stared back trying to think of a way to respond that would not scare him or make him angrier. He stood there for quite a while before he actually made any sound. There was a loud THUD as Ulquiorra quickly moved his hand and placed his palm flat on Ichigo's chest releasing a small amount of his energy that caused the Soul Reaper to stumble backwards and fall. The now not-so amused Espada grabbed Ichigo by the collar and lifted his body completely off the ground before bringing him closer so they were eye-to-eye. Ulquiorra moved his face so they were just centimeters apart and as he looked into the the fading conciousness of Ichigo's eyes he softly whispered in his ear...

"Ichigo I find myself thinking about you more and more and I don't know if it is because I want to hurt you or if it is because I want to love you. I will ask you this and I hope you don't say no Ichigo... Will you be with me and let us forget about these feeble wars and this unwanted fighting?"

The Soul Reaper noticably forcing his eyes open managed to say one thing before he went limp in the Espada's grip...

"I am with noone... Least of all an Espada..."

After hearing this Ulquiorra felt a pain in his chest he had never felt before, it was like when your true love rejects you for another, but this time there was noone else he was just simply rejected. The Espada stared at the silent body of the Soul Reaper as he pulled it closer and he leaned in placing a single passionate kiss on the lips of his beloved then without a single word he threw Ichigo's body out into the open desert and walked away with his head down. He hoped Ichigo would change his mind, but if not, he did not know what he might do or when he might do it. No matter what happend he had to try and convince the Soul Reaper to be with him. Being around him was the only time he felt normal... Even if they were only fighting. As the wind shifted a single strip of Ichigo's bandages flew by the depressed Espada, it took all he had not to reach out and grab it like a safety blanket...

"No mater what Ichigo... I will do my best to show you I can make you happy..."

Was all he said as he vanished into a long dark corridor not even looking back to see if the Soul Reaper was OKAY.


	4. Chapter 4 Renji sees a softer Ulquiorra

Disclaimer:I do not own this great anime/manga though it is an amazing one.

Chapter Four:

There he stood, his black silky hair flowing in the desert air, his long white coat dancing in the gust. He was lost in a deep train of thought about the first kiss he shared with a certain orange haired boy when his instinct kicked in and he side-stepped to the right as a sword flew past him and sliced into the wall behind him as if it were butter. Ulquiorra looked up to see Renji standing their with a less than bemused expression on his face as he spoke with words as sharp as his swords' blades...

"You arrogant asshole I don't know what you did, but Ichigo hasn't been himself since your fight so now I am going to deal with you myself!"

He swung his sword a second time and right as the blades of the Zabimaru began to extend Ulquiorra took the chance and moved quickly to just behind the Soul Reaper, reached around his right side and after gripping tightly to his left arm, he twisted his body and spun Renji like a top catching Zabimaru before it hit the ground. Renji stood up and dashed at the Espada trying to get back his Zanpakuto when Ulquiorra moved his hand and smacked his palm into the slow-to-react Soul Reaper's forehead knocking him out cold, he then took Renji's sword and dragged it behind him leaving the unconcious body to rot in the desert heat. He got about ten feet before he froze up like a statue as he found he couldn't leave a friend of his love to die, so he turned around grabbed the Soul Reaper and threw him over his left shoulder as he drug the zabimaru in his right hand leaving a slithering snake-like path in the sand leading all the way to the castle. He found a storage room that he made sure no one was using and dumped the body there, he left to gather supplies and when he returned about 45 minutes later he began to treat the wounded Renji. He was halfway done when the Soul Reaper woke up. At first he was shocked to see Ulquiorra helping him then he was furious and he smacked his hands away yelling at him to "fuck off!" Renji tried to stand, but was knocked down by a single soft touch from the Espada and he knew better then to argue. Ulquiorra began to speak in a soft tone as if he knew someone was near...

"You are in a storage room in the castle and if you make any noise you could kill us both and that is not a threat, you unprepared twit it's a fact."

Looking around Renji could see that he wasn't lying and he chose to remain silent before he whispered back...

"Why did you help me you incompetant ass?"

The Espada replied with 3 simple words before turning and leaving.

"I love Ichigo..."

He returned a few hours later to find Renji sound asleep on the floor, so Ulquioora placed a blanket over him and left for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH FOWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Renji awoke the next morning it slowly came back to him where he was and what happened the day before. He was looking around examining the room when he saw Ulquiorra across the room and he softly spoke to him with stern words...

"How do I get out of here?"

The Espada turned to the Soul Reaper and grinned when he realized he was awake and he spoke back in a normal tone so as to let him know they were alone...

"When everyone leaves to go to the meeting later I will leave you a map, follow it to a "T" or you just might run into some less than nice individuals. Don't plan on using the map to get back in later because the gaurds will be patrolling and you wouldn't fair well against them in your current state."

Renji grinned as his plan was foiled, but he would not give up. He looked into the eyes of the Espada and he almost felt sorry for him until he remembered what the emotionless hollow being had done so many times before. Later that day as the Espada had said there was a map slipped under the door and as per the written instructions he waited 15 minutes before exiting the storage room and leaving the castle and the memory of a nice Ulquiorra in the winds of the desert.


End file.
